


heaven's not enough if when i'm there, i don't remember you

by vix_vivere



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad gays, angsty, another death scene by yours truly, gays in love, gray needs love, hand holding, natsu is pure, natsu is the sweetest boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_vivere/pseuds/vix_vivere
Summary: Gray and Natsu spend their last moments together. Gray couldn't ask for a better end to his pathetic life.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	heaven's not enough if when i'm there, i don't remember you

.  
.

Gray always imagined death as a sort of dull, numbing feeling. He never would have predicted that his would be slow and absolutely excruciating, his broken body wracked with pain and defeat.

And he never could have predicted for the world that Natsu would be the one to finally end him. The Natsu whose laying beaten and battered right beside him (always beside him), soaking in a pool of his (and Gray's) own blood.

It couldn't have been more than just a few minutes. 

They have been dying for just a few minutes.

(Although, Gray would love to argue that he had been dying almost his whole entire life anyways. But now is not the time for that.)

With much effort, Gray tilts his head to look at the sky and inhales deeply. A sharp, piercing pain in his chest stops him short. 

The sky is gray, but it isn't raining. The world does not wait for them to die. Instead, life goes on. The birds are chirping in the distance, and there's the sound of rushing water from a nearby creek. The sun is hidden behind it's prison of clouds, but it is still day nonetheless. 

The world does not watch them die.

He sees Natsu stir slightly in his peripheral vision and keeps his gaze on him as Natsu begins to laugh through his blood covered mouth. Then, a gurgled whisper:

"Hey, Ice Prick."

Gray's eyes flicker over to him, but doesn't reply. Natsu takes that as a sign to continue.

"Remember when you were fighting with Lyon on Galuna Island?"

Natsu doesn't wait for a reply.

"I really thought you were going to die, y'know, performing Iced Shell like that. But now, you're actually going to die--"

Gray flinches. 

"--and it's all my fault."

A soft, strangled whimper involuntarily comes up from Natsu's throat. A sound that makes Gray's chest hurt, and not because of his injuries. 

"Tell me, please Gray, why is it.. that even though I hate you so much, I still don't want you to die?"

At this point, Gray can't tell if Natsu is making his death go faster, or if he's just making it harder.

"I'll see you again," Natsu swallows hard. "and Erza and Lucy, in heaven. And then we can be Team Natsu again."

Natsu hands glides across the dirt until it finds Gray's, their fingers entangling and intertwining uncharacteristically gently together as they bleed out. Shattered and dying, Gray knows he's unable to move, but even if he had the ability to, he strangely finds himself thinking that he wouldn't have pulled away anyways.

Silence falls between the two of them, and Natsu thought that Gray probably wouldn't say anything back. He would never get to talk with Gray ever again, never be able to fight with him, they would never be able to do anything together ever again and it's all his fault. He took advantage of Gray's company, and now, he would never be able to have it again. 

But Gray surprises Natsu with a strained reply: 

"I won't be going where you are."

The effort put into talking is far worse than he expected, his jaw clenches shut from the force of the pain. 

Natsu squeezes his hand, and Gray thinks it feels like paradise. 

.  
.

"Gray?"

.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> ok but everytime i try to write a small drabble it always turns out angsty like--


End file.
